Street Fighter: Evolution
by Shatteredwolf
Summary: A young martial artist falls into the snares of darkness, as time quickly ticks away before he's consumed by the hatred within he searches the world over for the one who may be able to help him.Remake of my first Fanfic.


Chapter one: The Search Begins Location: Osaka, Japan 

The clear blue skies over the land of the rising sun, gave way to the beautiful view of downtown Osaka. The fast paced metropolis was just at the start of the morning, the orange glow of the slowly rising sun reflecting off the glass from the many buildings, which crowded the city. Early as it was, the patter and pounding of hundreds of feet joined the many other industrial noises in an almost rhythmical manner as life within Osaka began anew yet another day.

South of the metropolis, near the shore of the island rested a small dojo. Unlike the city where one could not escape the noise, here silence ruled supreme. Only nature played it's melodic tunes as the song of the wind could be heard as clear as the splashing of the waves. Outside of the dojo, a young man of decent size and build practiced his martial arts forms with great style and grace. His fists and feet cut through the wind with great speed and refinement, each landing straight and on the mark. After twelve years of hard work, dedication and discipline Zin Hayato had become an accomplished martial artist. Orphaned at a young age, Hayato was a troubled youth who traveled the world jumping from one foster family to another. It was during his time in Japan that he met Hattori Hayato, a Kenpo-style grand master and the man who change his reckless way of life. Through the years leading to his death, Hattori taught the young man much about martial arts and even more about life. He had not only been his teacher but also the father figure he yearned for all his life.

Zin let out a few deep breaths through clenched teeth as he looked up at the rising sun, the soft morning breeze rummaging through his black, shoulder length hair.

The young man had led quite a life up until the point he met master Hayato. Before his fateful meeting, Zin worked for several gangs around the world doing anything from robbery to drug dealing. It was during a robbery that he met Hayato, as the martial arts teacher proved to be too much for the common thug, nearly knocking unconscious with a single blow. In the shame of his defeat Zin pledged his allegiance to the man who had defeated him. After hearing the young man out, Hayato took pity on him and agreed to teach him in the ways of martial arts. Zin proved to be an excellent student of the art, taking in the teachings of Kenpo with an ease that both shocked and awed his master. As time passed Zin's desire to learn had driven him to study a wide variety of martial arts, it was in these studies he happened across a rare and interesting form, the way of Hadou. The prospect of learning such a powerful and unique art, led the youth to travel the world once again in the search for knowledge. Upon his return home, he was devastated to find his master had passed. At that moment he felt everything he had done was utterly meaningless. The most important person in his life was gone and he was not there for him in his time of need to comfort him, thank him or to simply say goodbye. The guilt ate at Zin for some time after the death and before long he had grown to hate himself for his fault. As he studied the ways of Hadou that hatred awaken something terrifying within. Like a slow poison, it ran through his veins, destroying him from within and in time it would eventually end his very existence. It was in search for a cure that he first learned of Ryu.

Zin took one last look up at the sun as it burned brightly in the blue sky above before walking into the dojo. He slid the panel door shut behind him and walked up to a small desk in a corner of the small abode. On the wooden desk lay a slew of papers thrown about, each with several articles circled. A manila envelope lay atop some of the papers, a sheet with a picture of Ryu attached to it sticking out. Zin snatched the paper out of the envelope and read the contents.

"_Where the hell are you…"_ He muttered as he threw the paper on the desk.

The young man shook his head as he moved towards a shrine on the back walls of the dojo. As he walked his eyes grew distant as he could feel the very presence of darkness and evil overcoming him. He clutched his chest as his muscles wildly spasm, barely allowing him to breathe. He fell to his knees, eyes trained on the ground.

"_I…got…to…find…him…"_

Zin looked up at the shrine and caught a blurry glimpse of his master's picture, which rested within the memorial, before passing out.

Known throughout the world as one of the greatest fighters to ever live, Ryu was the mysterious street fighter who walked with the wind. He was spotted all over the world, Australia, Japan, USA, everywhere yet nowhere; he vanished as quickly as he appeared. Many sought the legendary fighter, each wishing to proclaim themselves the best, but few ever found him. Zin searched for Ryu not for a fight but for a cure. In search for treatment to his ailment he had heard rumors of Ryu once overcoming a similar situation. If this was true and Zin found him, he would surely be able to shed some light on how Zin could do so as well. The problem however was finding him. Ryu had stayed out of the public's eye for some time now and even rumors of his demise had begun to circulate. In his state, Zin felt he had no choice. It was either find Ryu or die trying. He had gathered all the information he could on the fighter but none of it led anywhere. He read file after file each with no clue as to the fighter's whereabouts. After continuous failure he had decided he would track Ryu down by visiting those who knew or had fought Ryu in the past, hoping one of them would know where or how to find the illusive fighter.

Location: Hong Kong, China

The nametag on the door read _"Agent Li"_, a name that Chief Donner had grown accustomed to seeing. He recalled many other times when he would be standing before the door, pondering on how to scold agent Li.

After Bison's downfall Chun Li's life had taken a steep turn for the worse. The thoughts of revenge, which once consumed her every waking moment, had been replaced by the reality of her father's loss.

The sudden rush of emotions had become a hindrance on the young woman, affecting not only her personal life but her work as well. Chief Donner watched from the beginning as her performance plunged dramatically until she was unable to complete even the simplest of tasks.

Donner sighed as he twisted the doorknob and stepped into the dark office. He shook his head as he looked across the room at her desk, which lay cluttered with paperwork. As he looked about the office, he spotted Chun Li, asleep on a futon.

"_Chun Li."_

He was responded by a groan as she turned away from the sound.

"_Wake up Chun Li!"_

"_Huh?"_ The Interpol agent sat up on the small bed, looking around for the one calling her name.

She rubbed her eyes as she inched over to the edge of the cot,

"_What time is it?"_

"_Go home Chun Li…"_

"_What?"_

"_I'm done Chun Li. I can't ignore things like this any longer. I'm suspending you, indefinitely…" _Donner explained.

Chun Li stood, adjusting the collar of her blouse as she listened to the chief. Calmly she walked over to her desk and grabbed the black blazer resting on the chair. Donner watched quietly as she walked around the desk and towards him, reaching into the pocket of her blazer.

"_I..i'm sor-"_

"_Save it…" _She said, cutting him off by slamming her badge against his chest on her way out of the office.

As she walked through the office several glances were cast her way by her coworker who looked away immediately as she walked passed them.

After entering the bathroom, Chun Li walked over to the sink and turned on the cold-water faucet. She closed her eyes as she splashed water on her face in an attempt to clear her head.

"_You're a mess…"_She said, looking at herself in the mirror.

She could almost laugh but only if her appearance were not the simplest expression of how she felt inside. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders, unkempt purposely to cover he tiredly facial features.

Hours later Chun Li found herself in front of the television, inside her small studio apartment. Like her office at Interpol headquarters, her apartment was dark and severely cluttered.

She sat in a leather recliner, dressed only in a short white t-shirt and matching underpants, flipping through the channels in complete boredom. The fact that she had been suspended barely seemed to bother her as she dazedly clicked the channels away.

Her attention was caught by a glimpse of a familiar face in the tube. Scurrying to a sitting position she frantically back tracked through the channels until she seen the face once more. A smile crept upon her lips as she watched her old acquaintance, Ken Masters, giving an interview about an up coming fight.

"_I expect Alex to give it his all. He's a good fighter who's proved himself worthy of the shot at my title, but make no mistakes, I'm a better fighter."_ Ken said, followed by a grin.

Chun Li smiled, listening and watching Ken's cocky antics. She recalled a few of the many hardships she had conquered in the past along with the help of Ryu, Ken and Guile. The memories nearly brought tears to her eyes, causing her to turn off the television.

As she lay back in the recliner, looking up at the ceiling fan, an idea came to her. Perhaps if she were to take a break and simply enjoy the time off, it might help in pulling herself together.

Before the day was gone, she had packed her bag and bought herself an airplane ticket bound for New York, the site of Ken's next fight.

Location: Tokyo, Japan

The Tokyo dome is one of the largest arenas in all of Japan and tonight it was filled to the limit as a major sumo event was underway. The cheers of the crowd could be heard over a mile away as the combatants of the evening, Yokozuna, Edmond Honda and challenger Shinjii Gnoki struggled back and forth in a heated contest of strength. The contenders attempted to push one the other out of bound using their weight and power to manipulated the flow of the fight. Honda had faced many of strong opponents in his time and tonight was no exception. Gnoki was about as strong as they got and was quite skilled in the art, pushing Honda to his limit at points in the match. The Yokozuna however was no pushover. Although he did not possess the physique of a body builder, he was as strong as any ten men if not stronger. Honda showed this by allowing Gnoki to push him within inches of the out of bound line. He reached deep within and in a burst of strength shoved the challenger off who was momentarily knocked off balance. Honda ceased the opportunity and rushed forward with one last shove to send Shinjii thumbing head over heels out of the ring. The crowd stood and cheered loudly as the referee raised Honda's hand in victory. Deep in the heart of the cheering crowd, sat the young martial artist, Zin. Although he was not a big fan of Sumo-Wrestling, Honda was the first person on his list and by far the closest to him. He planed to follow the Yokozuna and when the opportunity showed itself he would question him on the whereabouts of Ryu.

Later that night, after a bit of celebration, Honda walked into his favorite sumo spa. Minutes after he arrived, the roar of a sports bike could have been heard inside the steam filled establishment. The rider, Hayato, dressed in a black leather jacket and matching pants, removed his helmet after stepping off the bike, his hair draping down to his shoulder. Zin moved away a strand of loose hair as he looked up at the sign hanging over the door of the building across the street which read _"Hot-Spa"_.

"_Members only buddy."_ Said the stocky man watching the door as Zin approached.

"_I need to talk to someone in there…"_ Hayato responded.

"_Listen guy I told you members only. Now either show me a membership card or beat it." _Retorted the bouncer in a stern tone.

"_Hold on, let me get it…"_ Zin said as he reached into his jacket.

In a split second Hayato pulled out his hand and jabbed a fist directly into the throat of the bouncer who clasped his throat as he fell to his knees gasping for air.

"_I'll be back with that card…"_ Zin said as he walked passed the man and into the spa.

As Hayato entered the building he was greeted by the hostess, a young girl in a skimpy kimono, oblivious to what had just transpired outside.

"_Hello sir, how long will you be staying with us tonight?"_

"_Not very long…"_ Hayato responded.

"_Huh?"_ The girl titled her head as she watched after the young man as he walked towards spa area.

Hayato looked around the steam filled room to see several empty hot tubs against the backdrop of Japanese décor. The faint smell of cheap cherry blossom air freshener lingered in the air. Zin searched the room but to no avail, as he saw no sign of the man he search for. As he turned his head he caught site of a girl carrying a tray with two porcelain sake container and a pair of cups, walking into an adjacent room. A slight smile crept up on his lips, as he knew he had found Honda. As the girl stepped into the room and turned to slide the door shut, Hayato's hand reached in and prevented her from doing so. She backed away from the door and looked up wide-eyed at the man that had just stepped into the room.

"_E..e..excuse me sir this is a private room."_

"_Hey girl you got my sake?"_ Asked a man from within the room.

Zin looked past the girl to see Honda with his back to him, sitting inside an over flowing tub.

"_Edmond Honda…"_

At hearing his name the sumo-wrestler turned to look at the one who beckoned him, water from within the tub splashing about the floor.

"_Who are you?"_

"_Hayato will suffice…"_

"_Right, well Hayato, I have no time for fans at the moment, so if you will please see yourself out." _Honda looked at the girl and gestured for her to come over.

The girl took one last look up at Zin the turned and moved towards Honda.

"_Don't flatter yourself… I'm here for something of far more importance."_

The girl slowly poured a drink into one of the small cups then handed it to Honda who took it and eased back into his previous position.

"_What is it you want Hayato?"_ Honda asked before downing the drink.

"_Tell me how to find Ryu…"_

Honda stood quiet for a moment before letting out a bellowing laugh. The girl jumped at the sudden burst of laughter, even Zin was slightly taken aback.

"_Kid you have a lot of guts walking in here and wasting my time with that kind of crap." _Honda said. _"Now why don't you get the hell out of here before you seriously piss me off."_

The response was not what Zin was hoping to hear. He would have calmly walked away any other time but this one he could not. He was searching for a cure to his illness and every second wasted was one too much. Even now as he stared at Honda, he could feel his body becoming tense as anger quickly set in.

"_Pour me another drink girl."_ Honda asked.

"_Allow me…"_ Zin responded as he snatched the container of sake and smashed it over Honda's head.

The girl let out a shriek as she saw blood spurt from Honda's head. Zin tossed aside the remnants of the bottle then in a burst of unknown strength, pulled the massive Honda out of the tub.

"_This could have been so much easier if you had just answered me correctly…" _

The girl scurried away from Zin, her eyes never leaving him. She looked at up at him in sheer terror as he stalked Honda, much like a lion before it mauls it's prey. Even more frightening was the twisted look upon his face, his eyes burning a bright crimson color. Honda swayed his head from side to side as he attempted to regain his composure. The sumo looked up and saw Hayato studying him. In a blind burst of fury Honda charge towards the mad man, his arms wide open. Hayato read him like a book and as Honda neared he connected an elbow to the sumo wrestler's stomach. As Honda doubled over in pain Hayato grabbed a hold of his arm and in yet another feat of strength tossed Honda over his shoulder. The cold, hard smack of flesh hitting the ground echoed throughout the room. Honda groaned in pain as he found himself on the ground looking up at a hazy Hayato. He slowly moved to stand but was retrained by Zin's foot weighing on his throat.

"_Tell me how to find Ryu…"_

Honda coughed as Zin let off some of the pressure. _"I…don't know where he's at…i…haven't seen him in…ages!"_

"_Why couldn't you have said that from the start…"_ Zin said tauntingly as he pulled his foot away.

Honda gasped for air as he lay looking up at the roof. Hayato turned to leave only to stop as he caught site of Honda's belongings. Resting atop his clothes was a small plastic card with his picture and information. Hayato grabbed the card then quietly left. The girl was quick to Honda's side once she saw Zin leave the room.

Outside the spa the bouncer was just about to stand when he saw a card land near his feet. He looked down at it then up just in time to see the fist that would knock him unconscious.

"_There's your card…" _Said Zin as he walked past the bouncer once more.

With the turn of a key, the black and blue trimmed sports bike roared to life. Hayato groaned as he looked towards the spa. After all the trouble he had gone through he was still without a lead in his quest. He slid on his helmet then reached into his jacket to pull out a piece of paper. Honda's name was the first on a list of names and places. Next on the list it read,

"_Barcelona, Spain – Vega"_


End file.
